capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Go Hibiki
Go Hibiki (火引 強 Hibiki Gō?) is a non-playable character in the Street Fighter series and the late father of Dan Hibiki and Yuriko Hibiki. Biography Appearance Go's appearance could have been inspired by an illustration depicting Sagat holding a man similar to Dan by his head. The man also appears in one of Sagat's intro animations in the Street Fighter Alpha series. The character in question has been speculated to be Go, but this has never been confirmed nor denied. In Pocket Fighter, Go remains somewhat similar in appearance to Dan, though he wears a green gi and has a halo over his head. He also has more of a tengu-like appearance, with red skin, a wide double chin, and a long nose. Much like Dan, this design is a parody of SNK character Mr. Karate and his trademark tengu mask. Mr. Karate is the alter-ego of Takuma Sakazaki, who is the father of Ryo Sakazaki (the character who Dan is designed to be a parody of). Earlier works featured Go wearing a tengu mask, while later ones show that the long nose was indeed a feature of his face. In the UDON comics, his facial structure is slightly based on his Pocket Fighter appearance, with a wide cleft chin and a slightly longer nose. His hairstyle is slightly similar to Dan's, but short without a ponytail. Personality From what is gathered from the UDON comics, Go had a very stoic and brave personality, To the point in which he would never let injustices occur around his presence. Dan almost blindly looks up to his father because of these qualities and is always constantly following the advice he gives to him, Even after his death. His Shadaloo C.R.I. profile describes him as a "friendly old geezer" who enjoys drinking and sleeping. Story Background The details of Go's life are not explained in detail during the games' storyline. What is known is that Go died while trying to defend himself against Sagat after Go gouged out his right eye, prompting his son, Dan, to seek revenge against the then-Shadaloo agent. It is rumored that his nose became red and big like a tengu's due to being hit on the face multiple times. ''Street Fighter IV'' series In Street Fighter IV, Dan has a picture of Go hanging on the wall in his dojo, but the face is obscured by a glare of sunlight on the glass. In Super Street Fighter IV, Go's tengu mask and green gi are worn in Dan's 3rd alternate costume set, Despite the mask being off to the side of his face rather than being over his face. Other appearances ''Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix In ''Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix Go is used in several of Dan's attacks and Mighty Combos; one has Dan swinging him like a hammer, Using his nose as the handle. Another involves Go launching a freezing energy beam from his nose. Go even uses Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu, with the kanji appearing on his back instead. UDON comics Go appears in the Street Fighter Legends: Chun-Li comic by UDON. In this continuity, a Shadaloo goon was sent to the "Hibiki Go Dojo" to collect a 10,000 Hong Kong Dollar bribery fee for Shadaloo; the Hibiki Go Dojo was in Shadaloo country, and this was the required payment. Go refused to pay the bribe, And defeated the goon convincingly in a fight. Shadaloo's second in command Sagat sees the refusal as a challenge. He came to fight against Go. During the fight, Go takes out Sagat's eye, and Sagat subsequently beat him to death. Trivia * The move Go used to take Sagat's eye in the UDON comics looks remarkably similar to a Dankukyaku. * According to his Shadaloo C.R.I. character profile, Go practices , a street fighting style based on Karate. One of his techniques is the a finisher which delivers multiple powerful knee strikes straight to an opponent's face. ** The name and description of the movement indicates a parody of Takuma Sakazaki's from the ''Art of Fighting series. Gallery SFII Sagat Art.png|''Street Fighter II'' art of Sagat holding a defeated opponent's head, whose design may have served as possible inspiration for Dan and/or his father. Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Under Construction